El Grinch de la Era Meiji
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: ¡Tan joven y no cree en la navidad! Eso es inaceptable en el dojo Kamiya. Kaoru, Kenshin y compañía se encargarán de que el espíritu de la época entre en Yahiko... así el no lo quiera.
1. Grinch

**Disclaimer:** Samurai X y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

El Grinch pertenece a Dr. Seuss

* * *

…Y así es como cada 24 de Diciembre, mientras los niños buenos duermen, Santa Claus recorre el mundo entero volando en su trineo guiado por mágicos renos para entregarles lindos obsequios a quienes se hayan portado bien en todo el año.

—¡Qué bonito!

—¡Si, si, que bonito!

—¡Bah, esas son pamplinas! ¡Santa Claus no existe!

El ameno momento que se vivía en el Dojo Kamiya fue abruptamente cortado por el pequeño y amargado pre puberto que había escuchado toda la historia que Kaoru le contaba a las niñas sin poder creer que fuese tan ingenua como para creer en eso.

—¡Cállate Yahiko!

¡Por favor Kaoru! ¿En verdad creen que un tipo regordete del otro lado del mundo vendrá a entregarles regalos solo porque se han tomado su sopa? ¿Son tontas o qué?

Indicó con amarga ironía, pero al ver los ojos de las niñas cristalizarse y sentir el aura fúrica de Kaoru incrementándose supo que se había pasado de la raya y que pagaría por eso.

—¡Yahiko Myojin Ve a tu habitación sin cenar, AHORA!

El muchacho se fue refunfuñando mentalmente pero sin decir nada audible ya que por la mirada de la kendoka supo la seriedad del caso.

Dobló la esquina y se quedó allí escuchando un rato para escuchar las palabras que Kaoru le daba a las tiernas niñas para calmar sus sollozos mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Ayame, Suzume, tranquilas lindas, el solo está amargado porque como siempre se porta mal Santa Claus nunca lo ha visitado… ¡Mas bien debería dar gracias de que no le dejara pilas de carbón al pie de su futon cada año!

Las niñas rieron siendo abrazadas por la mayor y con mayor fastidio sin hacer ruido el muchacho se marchó. No fue a su cuarto como lo habían mandado, sino que subió al techo para pensar mientras la fría brisa invernal golpeaba su rostro; en cualquier momento nevaría… era normal. Ya había llegado la época del año que menos le gustaba, llena de estúpidos adornos e hipocresía, gente fingiendo ser feliz y sonriendo, creyendo en cosas tontas como renos voladores y duendes bonachones mientras ejercían el extremo consumismo por doquier… si, definitivamente la gente se ponía más estúpida en esa época del año.

—Maldita sea la navidad.

Blasfemó al viento, no gritando pero si lo suficientemente alto como para que la sombra de cabellos rojos que sin el percatarse lo observaba detrás de un árbol lo escuchara antes de marcharse dejando al pre adolescente solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¡Al fin se durmieron! Costó calmarlas y volverlas a convencer sobre Santa Claus.

Indicó la Kendoka mientras se sentaba a la mesilla frente al Samurai que con amable sonrisa le sirvió té para acto seguido tomar el también.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia de su parte en que las niñas crean en ese tal "San táclus" Kaoru-dono?

—Es Santa Claus, Kenshin y pues verás… no lo sé en realidad, solo me parece lindo tener algo así en lo cual creer, La navidad de por si es una época de paz y amor… no creo que Santa sea algo malo ¿Todos necesitamos una ilusión en la cual creer verdad? No es malo, no es engaño, simplemente hace el mundo un poco más bonito.

El pelirrojo asintió sonriendo ante las palabras de la joven, ella tenía, para vista propia un muy valedero punto.

—Usted es muy buena Kaoru-dono.

La mujer negó lentamente, cogió su taza de té y bebió un poco.

—Simplemente… –indicó mientras observaba el té aún en sus manos, comenzaba a sentir frío y así se calentaba un poco- simplemente yo hubiese querido creer en algo así a su edad cuando mi madre dejó este mundo… por eso lo hago.

El ojivioleta terminó su té y, mientras la pelinegra estaba absorta en sus recuerdos, se levantó para coger una frazada y colocársela encima con delicadeza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La kendoka reaccionó ante la linda acción dejando la taza en la mesilla y ruborizándose ante la cercanía del hombre.

—Lo siento Kenshin… quizás pienses que es una idea un poco tonta… tienes una prometida con ideas bobas…

Kenshin negó con la cabeza mientras cogía con delicadeza las manos de su futura esposa observando en ellas el discreto pero elegante anillo que con mucho esfuerzo le había logrado comprar.

—Sessha… yo… -corrigió recordando que había prometido a su amada tratar de cambiar poco a poco su forma tan "lejana" de hablar, aunque el "dono" lo usaría hasta la noche nupcial- no creo eso Kaoru-dono… me parece muy hermosa su idea así como el motivo por la cual la realiza, gustoso la ayudaré en lo que usted quiera.

Bajando la cabeza el pelirrojo besó la mano de su prometida ruborizándola aún más, le parecía increíble aún ya ser pareja… ¡Ni que decir estar próximos a casarse!

Sonrió tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, Era uno de diciembre y la boda sería en febrero, ya tendría tiempo para eso. Por ahora lo importante era la navidad y su reciente idea de promulgar con algarabía la festividad con sus creencias incluyendo a Santa Claus…. Solo había un problema que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Yahiko… -indicó apretando por reacción las manos del samurái que tuvo que ahogar un gritillo de dolor- ¡ese niño me sacará canas verdes! ¡No cree en santa Claus!

—Me parece que no solo es santa, la navidad en si no le gusta –acotó con una gotilla en la sien aguantando aún el dolor del apretón que Kaoru mantenía… y pensando que su prometida sí que era fuerte- No hay que ser tan duros con él, sé que hizo mal pero quizás pasó en años anteriores tiempos duros en esta época y le traen malos recuerdos.

Kaoru escuchó y comenzó a meditar las palabras de su futuro esposo, aflojando finalmente su agarre al calmarse un poco… era cierto; Yahiko no tenía padre ni madre, y si bien recordaba lo poco que el niño había contado, la madre había fallecido justamente por épocas de nieve como esta.

Siguió cavilando cuando de repente se levantó gritando al venir una gran idea a su mente

—¡Eureka, eso es Kenshin!

—¿Oro? ¿Qué es qué?

—No hay que enojarnos con el… ¡Hay que hacer que crea en la navidad!

El samurái se rascó la coronilla estando un poco inseguro al respecto.

—Pues lo veo difícil Kaoru-dono… una cosa es Ayame y Suzume, son pequeñas y dulces; otra muy diferente Yahiko, que es tan tozudo como uste…. ¡Como una cabra! –Cambió rápidamente ante la mirada matadora de la mujer- ¡Tan tozudo como una cabra y no con un hermoso temperamento como el suyo!

La mujer refunfuñó para sus adentros ante la corrección nerviosa del Samurai pero lo dejó pasar.

—Si, será un reto Kenshin pero lo podremos lograr… ¡¿Estás conmigo Kenshin?!

—Oro… pues si pero…

—¡Estás conmigo!

—¡Si Kaoru-dono!-indicó levantándose y poniéndose en posición de soldado.

—Entonces está decidido: ¡Haremos que el Grinch de la era Meiji crea en la navidad!

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Esta no es una adaptación del cuento navideño "¡Cómo el Grinch robó la navidad!" pero es probable que tome algunos elementos o referencias del mismo._

 **¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

Comenzó diciembre y ya que quería escribir un fanfic ruroken navideño esta idea surgió en mi mente, un pequeño proyecto que espero concretar.

Nada es seguro, ni la fecha de las actualizaciones ni el número de capítulos, solo sé que serán pocos, cortos y que espero terminar el fic máximo hasta el 25 de diciembre. Puede que actualice pasando un día o dos veces a la semana, no lo tengo planeado todavía.

Es una idea en proceso, no sé en qué dirección fluya solo tengo rasgos generales imaginados

Tendrá comedia, un poco de sentimentalismo de la época que tanto me gusta e incoherencias históricas como todo lo mío.

¿Hacer un fanfic así en estas épocas que hay ajetreo por doquier? Sí, estoy loca.

Es la segunda vez que escribo con guiones en FF, no se hacerlo muy bien espero me tengan paciencia. Si hago futuros fanfics en este fandom no aseguro que sean con guiones o como diálogos de teatro, depende de cómo me fluya en el momento la creatividad xD; pero en este si comienzo así termino así.

Espero les gustase


	2. Pino

—¿Me puedes repetir que hacemos aquí? -indicó el joven aún extrañado- ¿No le basta a esa Busu con el roble que tiene en el patio?

El Samurai negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡Un árbol de navidad no puede ser un roble, nunca! – y antes de que el niño discrepara añadió- también un cerezo es incorrecto, lo que necesitamos es un gran y fuerte pino de ramas frondosas y tronco grueso.

Refunfuñando entre dientes el muchacho siguió avanzando por el bosque con su héroe, viendo como la nieve se agolpaba entre las ramas crecientes.

Por su parte el samurái estaba gustoso de que su prometida le encargase la primera misión, conseguir un árbol de navidad, llenando el momento de acción; así, el jovencito que lo veía como a héroe, se contagiara del espíritu navideño por la hazaña naciente.

Un plan ideal donde el encajaba a la perfección, no lo iba a arruinar, no sería una decepción.

Llegaron a un claro donde en medio había un pino, ideal como el que Kaoru había pedido.

—¿No crees que es muy grande? ¿Y con que lo cortaremos si no tenemos sierra?-indicó el niño viendo a lo alto del árbol- ¡Y si lo golpeamos la nieve nos caerá en el acto!

—No temas mi querido amigo Yahiko que tengo todo calculado-Sacando su espada, decidido, se situó frente al árbol- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¡Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!

Con un insonoro sablazo atravesó el tronco del árbol de lado a lado y con maestría guardó la espada en el acto.

Pero pese a lo que dijo no tenía todo calculado, ya que ex –hitoriki no había previsto que el pino caería de su lado.

—¡ORO! ¡Corre por tu vida Yahiko!

Ambos se echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, el más joven se salvó del todo pero al samurái, aunque el árbol no le dio, toda la nieve del mismo lo dejó enterrado.

Yahiko cavó con sus manos enguantadas hasta encontrar la rojiza cabellera, lo jaló de la misma y suspiró al verlo vivo aunque con ojos de espiral y congelado cual carámbano de cueva.

Amarró al samurái por el pecho con la cuerda que habían llevado para el árbol y comenzó a arrastrarlo del bosque rumbo al dojo, amargardo.

Sin duda le parecía absurdo haber hecho ese viaje por un mugroso pino, cuando a la vuelta de la esquina los vendían ya talados y con adornos incluidos.

* * *

Tiempo después, agotado llegó al dojo, donde Kaoru al verlos pegó un grito corriendo a ellos con asombro.

¡Yahiko Myojin! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi futuro esposo?!

Pero antes de que ella pudiese seguir preguntando, el chico dejó de jalar al inconsciente pelirrojo arrojando el extremo de la cuerda a su mentor, totalmente fastidiado.

—No creas que no escuche ayer su plan, si Kenshin terminó así no fue por casualidad, fue por esa idea absurda de inculcarme amor a la navidad, es mejor que lo olvides porque por cómo va el pobre sin prometido te puedes quedar.

Pasando junto a la chica se fue directo a su cuarto, quería volver a dormir pues para ir al bosque lo habían despertado a las cuatro.

Por su parte Kaoru con extrema fuerza se lanzó al pelirrojo a cuestas.

Lo llevó a la sala y para calentarlo lo cubrió de docena de cobijas acostándolo sobre 3 futones mientras iba a la cocina con destreza.

Calentó él te que había hecho para su recibimiento y lo dejó servido en la mesa; viendo como el color de su prometido volvía a su piel tersa.

Tomó delicadamente su mano, y aliviándose al sentirla tibia, suspiró.

De seguro en un par de minutos despertaría con un "oro" sin saber qué mismo pasó.

No culpaba ni culparía a su querido ojivioleta, sabía que se esforzó.

Sin embargo sus ojos llamearon al recordar al arrogante muchacho cansón.

—Este solo fue el primer intento Yahiko, la batalla será dura, pero no será en vano. –Indicó con fiereza- Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás ¡A mí no me ganarás muchacho!

* * *

Quizás sea muy pronto para actualizar pero me inspiré viendo El Grinch y no pude evitar escribir.

De hecho el mismo 2 de dic escribí este cap. Todo el día he pensado cosas para este fic y las tenía que plasmar

Este es más corto, y creo que salieron un poquito de rimas, fue "sin querer queriendo" el ver deja hasta a tus pensamientos en verso.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Carta

—¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

—¿Que? ¿Ahora el grinch pre-puberto de la era Meiji me vetará la entrada al Dojo?

—¿Grinch? ¡No me digas que tú también crees en esas tonterías de Navidad y Santa Claus, Sanosuke!

—¿Qué? -indicó el luchador señalándose con las manos- ¿No es obvio?

Yahiko lo vio de cabo a rabo y tenía razón, era obvio que el espíritu festivo había corrompido a ese jugador empedernido.

Llevaba sobre sus revoltosos cabellos un gorro rojo con felpa blanca en la punta y la base del mismo, las cintas de su torax y piernas, normalmente blancas, ahora eran de color verde y rojo… ¡Y en la boca en vez de una espina de pescado llevaba un bastón de caramelo!

—Vendido. ¿Cómo puedes creer en semejante estupidez?

—Mira Yahiko en lo que a mí respecta un tipo desconocido que te regala cosas porque se le da la gana es sumamente genial ¡Por que no creer en ello! ¡Debe ser un enviado de los dioses! Todavía eres un niño pero algún día aprenderás que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que recibir cosas gratis.

—¡No soy un niño, tu pareces el niño!-contratacó furibundo- ¡¿Dime como rayos explicas que antes no se supiera nada de ese tipo por aquí y ahora sí?!

—Fácil, antes habían muchos problemas en el país y las fronteras estaban cerradas, ahora con las fronteras abiertas y el comercio fluyendo tanto en importaciones como exportaciones el viejito decidió incluirnos en su itinerario de viaje ya que ya no irrumpe ninguna ley y no tiene riesgo a ser herido. ¿Lógico no?

El más joven se quedó de piedra ante el discurso de su amigo, muy lógico e impropio del mismo, pero antes de poder refutar la persona que los había reunido había vuelto a la habitación.

—Listo Ayame y Suzume ya fueron al baño ahora si a sentarse.

Las niñas aceptaron a coro y se sentaron juiciosas mientras la kendoka daba las indicaciones.

—Ya saben para que los traje aquí, ¡Hoy le haremos la carta a Santa! Deben escribir desde sus corazones, poner si han sido buenos o malos y pedir lo que desean de regalo. ¿Preguntas?

En eso una pequeña manita se levantó entre los presentes.

—¿Y si yo no sé escribir todavía?

—Eso no es ningún impedimento Suzume-indicó la kendoka sonriendo- puedes hacerle un dibujo de lo que quieres de regalo y con eso basta.

Al responder la pregunta vio otra mano levantada y le dio la palabra al dueño de la misma.

—¿Y si sí se escribir pero no me da la gana de hacerlo?

—Pues allí tendríamos un dilema Yahiko, porque al niño o niña que no escriba la carta a mí no me dará la gana de servirle el almuerzo que Kenshin dejó haciendo –indicó con sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de amargura y resignación del niño mas alzó una ceja con sorpresa al ver otra mano levantada- ¿Dime?

—¿Entonces a todos nos darán almuerzo si escribimos?

Kaoru soltó un hondo suspiro antes de responder

—Si Sanosuke, todos almorzarán cuando terminen su carta –al ver de nuevo la mano levantada del luchador agregó- No Sanosuke, si escribes dos cartas no obtendrás doble almuerzo. Se acabaron las preguntas ¡Empiecen!

* * *

—Muy bien, ¡Se acabó el tiempo chicos!

Tres felices niños, más uno con cara apática soltaron las plumas y crayones que sostenían.

—¡Genial! ¿Ya me puedo ir a comer?

La kendoka le dio un coscorrón al chico para luego tomar la palabra.

No, falta la actividad que indiqué.

—¿Qué actividad?-preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso el pelinegro- ¿De que hablan?

—¡Kaoru onee-chan dijo que leeríamos las cartas! –indicó Ayame con una sonrisa

—¡Si, si leer cartas!-acotó con algarabía su hermanita

-¡¿Qué vamos a qué?! –indicó Yahiko con ojos como platos y sudando frío

—Muy bien ¿Quién será el primero en leer?

—Oh oh…

El sonido de preocupación de Yahiko fue aplacado por los gritos de quien pedía con más ánimo leer su carta primero.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo, Jou-chan!

—Je je je pero que ánimo –indicó con una gota en la sien riendo nerviosamente- ¿Pero qué tal si dejamos que las damitas vayan primero, Sano? Se un niño luchador y apostador bueno, recuerda a Santa Claus.

El hombre de cinta y gorro rojo asintió recordando lo bien que debía portarse y le cedió el turno a las niñas, mientras a su vez la mayor le indicó a su hermanita pequeña que vaya primero.

—¡Suzume quiere un ponycornio!-indicó la chiquita mostrando su irreconocible pero tierno dibujo ante lo cual los demás aplaudieron.

—¡Qué bonito dibujo Suzume!-la animó Kaoru- tu turno Ayame

Acto seguido cuando la menos se sentó la hermana se puso de pie con su cartita

— _"_ _Santa, me he portado bien, me he tomado mi sopa miso y comido mis verduras por eso te pido si puedes me traigas una muñeca para mi y una para mi hermanita… y si puedes una pelota para el tío Sano que mientras escribo me dice que lo incluya en la carta y porque se ha portado bien. Te quiere Ayame"_

Suzume aplaudió con ánimo mientras Kaoru y Yahiko aplaudiendo apenas veían con ojos entrecerrados al luchador que con sonrisa nerviosa se rascaba una mejilla.

—Bien Ayame, que solidaria que eres. Tu turno Sano –indicó dándole una patada en la canilla por su viveza ante la cual al luchador se le salió una lagrima de dolor pero no dijo nada ya que sabía se lo merecía.

 _—_ _¡Hola Santa! Aquí Sanosuke reportándose_

 _Te informo que me he portado bien, solo he golpeado a los malos… Bueno, quizás a algunos buenos también… pero es porque se han portado mal conmigo… es lo mismo que ser malos ¿No?. También he dejado de apostar… los fines de semana… los domingos… porque ya no abre la casa de apuestas ese día….¿Por algo se empieza no? En fin, como he sido un modelo a seguir y he ayudado a mi prójimo este año (Kaoru y Kenshin están juntos gracias a mi… nunca lo admitirán pero así es) te voy a pedir mis regalos.  
No te preocupes no serán muchos, y no te pediré sensualidad porque lo guapo me sobra._

 _Solo te pediré 4 cosas:_

 _-Dinero_

 _-Comida_

 _-Un trabajo en el que me paguen por comer_

 _-Un trabajo en el que me paguen por dormir_

 _Si los trabajos no incluyen comer y/o dormir como actividad no los mandes._

 _Espero tu respuesta positiva, sino me verás en el polo norte golpeando Elfos._

 _Sanosuke Sagara._

Las niñas aplaudieron alegres pese a no haber entendido nada mientras Kaoru se había quedado pensando en lo sinvergüenza que podía ser su amigo.

—Que carta tan… peculiar… Sigues tu Yahiko.

—Mejor que pase el siguiente…

—No hay nadie más, dale Yahiko.

—No sabía que la leeríamos ¿Esto no va en contra de la privacidad postal?

—Menos cháchara y desembucha la carta.

—No tengo carta-mintió nervioso el muchacho- se la comío el perro

—¡No tenemos perro!

—¡Se la comió Saito! ¿Perro o lobo da lo mismo, no? ¡Se la comió Kenshin! ¡Está perro por ti!

—Basta, ¡Ya me cansé!

Ya con su paciencia colmada la muchacha se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa intentando arrebatarle la carta que el muchacho mal había ocultado dentro de su Gi.

—¡Acoso, acoso! ¡Una busu me acosa!

La pelinegra dejó el forcejeo y llevó su mano a su rostro ante la incoherente acusación del muchacho, en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

—Como quieras, cómete tu carta si deseas Yahiko –indicó mientras se levantaba orgullosa con mirada altiva y daba un par de pasos hasta detenerse y hacer como si veía algo afuera- Oye… ¿Ese no es Yutaro? ¡Y está de la mano de Tsubame!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Ante el despiste intencional del muchacho Kaoru aprovechó a coger la carta que asomaba del gi del mismo y correr del otro lado de la mesa. Cuando segundos después el comprendió que había sido una trampa fue tarde, la kendoka ya tenía la carta entre los dedos dando una sonrisa juguetona.

—¡No Kaoru!

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Ahora veamos que escribió el muchachito…

La chica se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Inexistente Santa:_

 _No creo en ti ni en esta festividad pero escribo porque tengo hambre y la busu no me dejará comer si no lo hago._

 _He sido bueno si no cuentas el no creer en ti, el decir malas palabras y contestarle a la fea de Kaoru._

 _No pido nada en navidad para mi ya que no existes, en lugar de eso pediré cosas para mis amigos que están más necesitados que yo:_

 _—_ _Para Sanosuke le pido un cerebro nuevo, el que tiene vino con daño de fábrica._

 _—_ _Para Misao un par de senos de su edad, para ver si tiene oportunidad con el ninja glacial._

 _—_ _Para Megumi una nueva virginidad._

 _—_ _Para Kaoru que le quites la fealdad y en caso de que lo veas como misión imposible…_

 _—_ _Para Kenshin que los hijos que tenga en el futuro con esta cavernícola sean parecidos a él y no a ella, ¡No dejes que se transmita la fealdad y la maldad!_

 _Sin más que decir me despido porque la busu dice que en un minuto se termina esta tonta actividad._

 _Yahiko Myojin"_

— _Kaoru nee-chan… -Jaló Ayame de su manga preguntando con inocente curiosidad- ¿Qué es una virginidad y porqué la señorita Megumi necesita una nueva?_

—Si, si, ¿Por qué?- apoyó su hermanita con igual sana curiosidad

Kaoru quedó con la mente en blanco igual que el tono actual de su piel, dejó sin notarlo caer la carta a sus pies a lo que Sanosuke la recogió para evitar que la niña mayor la leyese nuevamente por curiosidad.

—¿A donde crees que vas pequeño demonio? –Indicó el luchador agarrando del cuello del Gi al niño que a gatas se estaba escapando de la habitación- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con el Kaoru?

La Kendoka tenía el rostro bajo cubierto por su cabello, temblaba del enojo y parecía en cualquier momento explotar de ira pero su reacción sorprendió al niño

—Déjalo Sanosuke, es nuestra culpa por obligarlo a escribir-indicó causando que el escéptico luchador soltara al niño y que el pequeño la mirara con ojos de lumbrera esperanzado por su repentina compasión- déjalo… ¡Déjalo que se vaya al cuarto sin comer y tu cómete su comida!

—¡Nooo!

—¡Siii!

—¡Siii!

Las niñas apoyaron el grito alegre del luchador dirigiéndose los tres a la cocina mientras entre furioso y triste el chico se iba a su alcoba.

* * *

—Hey Yahiko, toma

—Gracias Kenshin

El pelirrojo que dos horas después había vuelto ya estaba al tanto de la situación y en acuerdo con Kaoru, le llevó un par de onigiris para que el pequeño rebelde no se quedara sin comer. Mientras comían conversaban a voz baja a través del shoji.

—No entiendo a tu futura esposa. ¡Ella no tenía por qué leer eso!

—Tu fuiste quien no prestó atención Yahiko –corrigió el mayor- y en todo caso, tú fuiste el que nunca debió escribir eso. Las bromas no son malas, hasta cierto punto, pero hay cosas que hieren leer porque son escritas por personas que uno quiere.

El joven sintió un poco de remordimiento, mas su orgullo no le permitía disculparse y haciéndose el indiferente preguntó

—¿Ella está molesta?

—Un poco –admitió el pelirrojo- pero ya se le pasará. Todos pasamos por tu edad Yahiko, y todos pasamos por muertes de seres queridos y momentos difíciles…así que ella comprende en parte tu sentir y trata de entenderte. Debes intentar hacer tú lo mismo con Kaoru-dono.

—¡Pero se empeña en hacerme realizar cosas que no quiero!

—Todo tiene un motivo, algún día entenderás las cosas que la rebeldía de tu edad nubla actualmente. Ahora descansa, mañana será un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para apreciar todo con mirada distinta.

El Samurai se levantó dirigiéndose a la sala dejando nuevamente solo al jovencito el cual se recargó en el shoji y suspiró.

Sabía que había hecho mal en escribir esas cosas había sido una actitud de niño malcriado que si él decía ser ya un hombre no debía tomar.

Pero a veces su carácter impulsivo le ganaba al sentido común.

—Mirada distinta…

No planeaba disculparse, ni aceptar las ideas festivas pero tampoco se portaría tan odioso como hoy. Intentaría ser más paciente con la persona que él sabía era quien más lo quiere.

* * *

 **Nota:** "Estar perro" es frase familiar de "Echarle los perros" es decir, tenerle ganas a alguien/coquetearle/etc.

A mi parecer la rebeldía de Yahiko y sus contestaciones, además ede por las cosas vividas, se debe también por la edad que es difícil "La edad del burro" como dicen por allí. Si, esa edad varía desde donde comienza hasta donde termina pero creo que a él esa edad le cogió tempranito, por eso aunque no es un chico malo, puede llegar a ser un poco patán.

¿Había que meterle algo de reflexión, no?

No aseguro que el siguiente cap tenga reflexiones, el viernes actualizaré nuevamente.

Espero les gustara, saludos.


	4. Villancicos

_Todos los felices habitantes del Dojo Kamiya se sentían felices en la navidad._

 _Yahiko no lo disfrutaba, ya que solo en su morada,_

 _todo el mal tramando estaba._

 _Era tan, pero tan malo que no soportaba ni su mención._

 _Nadie puede decir porqué, ya que nadie sabe la razón._

—Tal vez es porque le aprieta un zapato-indicó la kendoka golpeando puño en mano.

—Yo más bien creo -acotó el luchador- que se debe a que es un insensato.

—Nada de eso –corrigió el samurái explicativo- yo creo que el verdadero motivo, es que tiene el corazón encogido.

—Sea cual fuere la razón, zapatos o corazón, -Kaoru explicó- aún se encuentra ahí Yahiko esperando la navidad lleno de odio sin razón.

—Incluso –indicó el de cabello marrón- con el ceño fruncido, y el corazón encogido nos mira Yahiko entristecido a nuestro kenshengumi de gozo henchido…

—¡¿Quién les ha dicho que ando entristecido?! ¡Cuchichear a espaldas de las personas no es algo educado!

Los tres adultos respingaron ante el grito del muchacho y sin dejarlo de mirar, se alejaron un poco más, para con complicidad seguir conversando.

Por su parte el niño pese a que había intentado ser más paciente no lo estaba logrando, ya que en cada calle que pasaba había navidad de cabo a rabo.

—Y hasta cuelgan calcetines –gruñó Yahiko con tosca mueca- se acerca la noche buena y el solo pensarlo me obceca -Tamborileó sus dedos y refunfuñó desde el fondo de su negra alma- ¡He de evitar que la navidad venga a perturbar mi dulce calma!

Sin embargo sus reniegos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo luchador.

—¡Ven aquí Yahiko que el plan de hoy ya comenzó!

—¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? –Indicó molesto el muchacho- ¿No ves que tengo que ir al Akabeko para ayudar con el mandado?

—Ya cálmate que justo allá vamos -indicó Sano poniendo una cinta en su boca y amarrándolo para luego cargarlo- Así es más fácil llevarte, sin que vayas parloteando.

Así lo llevó a cuestas y se fue trotando para alcanzar a sus dos amigos que ya se habían adelantado. El plan de hoy no sería en el dojo, sino en el Akabeko e involucraba el canto.

* * *

—¿Villancicos?

—¡Villancicos! –Afirmó alegre la ojiazul-

—Es tremenda tontería, yo me voy de aquí busu…

Sin embargo paró al escuchar una adorada vocecilla.

—Yahiko-kun que bueno que viniste a compartir con nosotras este día, me encantan los villancicos, llenan todo de alegría ¿Cantamos?

El niño giró sobre sí mismo y quitó el rostro de amargura, dando una sonrisa aunque un tanto nerviosa para su chiquilla novia.

—Yo… bueno…no… yo… ¡Si claro, cantemos!

Una Kaoru con mirada de autosuficiencia miró a su amigo de cinta y gorro rojo.

—Te dije Sano que esto no fallaría, por Tsubame este niño haría lo que sea.

—Y el sinvergüenza ayer me dijo vendido, ¡El burro hablando de orejas!

—Aprovechemos que funcionó el plan y comencemos con los cánticos-indicó el samurái tomando de la mano a su prometida- Kaoru koishii, indíqueme donde están las hojas que yo las reparto.

Horas antes supieron que en el Akabeko, harían un coro navideño improvisado, para con los villancicos a todo el que pasase brindar ánimos.

Vieron la oportunidad de un nuevo plan con esta situación, pues de seguro para no quedar mal con su novia, el niño cantaría sin rechistar; y entre canto y canto su corazón se debía ablandar para por fin el espíritu de la navidad entrar.

En el lugar se encontraban junto con varios vecinos, Tae, Tsubame, Gensai, las niñas… ¡Incluso Megumi había venido!

—¡Kitsune, milagro verte! Pensé que con lo ácida que eres no celebrabas estas dulces fiestas.

—Pues te equivocas cabeza de pollo, pero si así piensas, tu regalo se irá directito a la hoguera.

Kenshin pasó entregando las hojas a todos los presentes, incluso a sus amigos que peleaban como animales silvestres.

Unos minutos después la dueña del local tocó una campana llamando la atención.

—Muchas gracias a mis amigos y demás buenas personas que con ánimo de compartir han venido. Recuerden que esta época es de paz y los pleitos no son bienvenidos –indicó al aire y acto seguido Megumi y Sanosuke dejaron de discutir sentándose erguidos- Los villancicos son una linda forma de compartir en comunidad; nuestras voces quizás no sean perfectas pero lo que se hace con cariño bien se da…

Mientras Tae seguía hablando Yahiko apretó puños, por quedar bien en que lío se había metido… Pero es que a la linda niña que tenía a su lado se la veía tan feliz por esos tontos villancicos. Valía la pena no decirle que opinaba de la navidad con tal de ver en sus ojos ese brillo.

Suspiró levemente para que la chica no se percate, no se sabía ni uno solo de esos cánticos, esto sería un desastre.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, de tanto haberlos escuchado y teniendo la hoja de seguro no tendría que ser tan complicado… ¿O estaría equivocado?

—Y comenzaremos por… –agregó Tae alegremente-… muy bien todos juntos, 1,2,3 ¡Empiecen!

Los reunidos comenzaron a cantar, acompañados de la campana y de unas panderetas que algunos cargaban, al principio fue inseguro pero poco a poco adquirieron fuerza y ritmo, y tal como lo predijeron los canticos atrajeron a muchos curiosos tanto niños como adultos que con su alegría llenaron de aún más emoción el recinto.

Mientras trataba de cantar con el coro veía de redor, Tsubame cual ángel cantaba con dulzor, más allá Kaoru y Kenshin, cogidos de la mano, se daban miradas dulces entre canto y canto; Sanosuke no se quedaba atrás, pues estaba bien portado y a su lado Megumi también cantaba con tono calmo.

El ambiente festivo se sentía por doquier, y por alguna razón a Yahiko eso más que mal, le comenzaba a parecer bien.

Pasando de un canto a otro ya le estaba cogiendo el tino, pero sin preverlo una desgracia vino.

Un frío ventarrón entró de imprevisto, y a los coristas improvisados las hojas se les volaron.

Lo bueno era que siendo clásico villancicos, todos se los sabían de pies a cabeza… todos, claro, menos Yahiko.

Intentó lo más que pudo seguir con el ritmo y la letra, dio su mejor esfuerzo pero sin duda se notaba su inexperiencia con el tema.

Finalmente el coro acabó recibiendo aplausos de los presentes, todos estaban felices menos el pre adolescente; pensaba en lo que le dirían al terminar hacer la reverencia, seguro lo culparían y regañarían por arruinar la experiencia.

Mas lo que en verdad sucedió por su mente nunca pasó, y es que al dispersarse el público y reunirse los coristas, en vez de retarlo las felicitaciones en él se enfocaron.

—Vaya niño, que bien lo has hecho -lo elogió un vecino

—Es verdad, no lo haces nada mal para tu primer intento-indico su luchador amigo

—Superaste el inconveniente de la perdida de tu hoja de forma suprema-inquirió su pequeña novia dándole una grata sonrisa

—¡Chocolate gratis para todos por dar lo mejor de sí en esta pequeña escena!

Todos se fueron alejando siguiendo a Tae para ayudarla con el chocolate, atrás solo quedó Kenshin, Kaoru y un Yahiko aún de piedra.

—No lo entiendo-le indicó a sus amigos- pensé haber arruinado el momento, y que regañarían por esto a cada momento

—Para nada Yahiko-indicó Kaoru soltando la mano de su prometido para revolverle los cabellos al niño- porque pese a que ya todos saben que esta época no es de tu agrado, vimos que diste tu mayor esfuerzo, y por ello estamos encantados.

La kendoka dio un tierno beso en la frente del muchacho y aunque este refunfuñó se dejó de buen grado.

Tras Kaoru partir, se quedó solo con Kenshin a su lado y viendo al muchacho aún sorprendido el samurái agregó acomedido.

—Quizás pienses que es hipocresía, pero no, es la verdad. Cada uno de los presentes agradecimos tu esfuerzo, incluyéndome; nos llenaste de felicidad. En estas épocas los sentimientos suelen estar aún más a flor de piel, si sentiste calidez dentro de ti al cantar todos juntos, medítalo bien, quizás la navidad no es tan mala como te enfocas en creer.

El rojizo le dio una sonrisa cálida al niño y marchó en busca de su amada, dejando al niño solo meditando con su alma apabullada

Efectivamente al cantar viendo de redor a todos con sonrisas en su máximo esplendor, el sintió algo en el fondo de su corazón; una calidez nació en su pecho al percatarse que simplemente al reunirse compartiendo canticos se podría llegar a tener tal buen momento sin ningún interés económico de por medio.

—¿Será que en verdad en esa época hay más paz y amor como dicen ellos?

Ante el llamado de Tsubame dejó el hermetismo y se dirigió con los demás.

Con la almohada más tarde ya tendría tiempo de sobra para meditar.

* * *

 **¡Hi, Hi!**

Dije que publicaría el viernes pero la creatividad no me vino hasta las 12pm de ese día… las musas son melindrosas.

No seguí con la idea completa de la película ya que como dije en el primer cap, esta no es una adaptación RK de la misma.

Les pido disculpas por en algunos capítulos hablar demasiado en rima, a veces me es imposible dejar de hacerlo cuando veo Dr. Seuss…. ¡En serio lo intento!

Si hay algún error pido disculpas, es tarde, tengo sueño y quiero leche con chocolate.

Actualizaré lunes o martes… más seguro martes… creo.

Lo que viene ahora es aparte de la historia… pero con la historia a la vez, así siempre son los bonus/extras en mis fanfics xD

* * *

 **Bonus**

Yahiko abrió los ojos encontrándose flotando en un negro espacio sin fin, todo estaba oscuro menos el que brillaba con una tenue luz propia, intentó caminar más no pudo, así que "nadando" en el aire se movió sin encontrar salida alguna de ese extraño sitio y cuando ya cansado paró su esfuerzo de escape, frente a él, una luz extraña apareció iluminando a unas personas que cuando enfocó la vista, reconoció. Al mismo tiempo una música salida de quien sabe dónde, sonó.

.-.-.

 _Kaoru se está peinando_

 _Entre cortina y cortina_

 _Los cabellos son de oro_

 _Y el peine de plata fina._

 _Pero mira como beben los Kenshins en el río,_

 _Pero mira como beben por ver a Kenji nacido_

 _Beben y beben y vuelven a beber_

 _Los peces en el río por ver a Kenji nacer_

 _.-.-._

—Ellos son… ¿Pero quién diablos era Kenji?... Kaoru carga un bebé, será que ellos… ¡¿Y qué hacía Kenshin saltando en el agua como salmón en cascada?!

Decidió moverse para seguir buscando la salida dejando atrás la escena y fingiendo no haber visto nada, pero apenas había dado unas cuantas brazadas, delante de él, una nueva luz iluminó otro peculiar acto donde solo había una mujer de dulce sonrisa vestida cual campesina bailando al son de una nueva canciónrepartiendo petalos de flores por doquier

.-.-.

 _Ande ande ande,_

 _la Megumimorena,_

 _ande, ande, ande,_

 _que es la noche buena_

 _Ande ande ande,_

 _la Megumimorena,_

 _ande, ande, ande,_

 _que es la noche buena_

.-.-.

—Esto se está poniendo muy, muuuuy raro…

El niño dejó de ver a esa extraña versión de Megumi y siguió nadando en el aire, pensó ya no habrían más de esas extrañas circunstancias más supo saberse equivocado al ver su camino interrumpido por otra luz con su debida canción.

.-.-.

 _En el portal del dojo rin, rin_

 _yo me remendaba yo me remendé_

 _Yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité,_

 _han entrado los ratones;_

 _y al bueno de Kenshin rin, rin,_

 _yo me remendaba yo me remendé_

 _Yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité,_

 _le han roído los calzones._

 _Kaoru, Kaoru... ven acá corriendo,_

 _que los calzoncillos los están royendo._

 _En el Portal del dojo rin, rin,_

 _yo me remendaba yo me remendé_

 _yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité,_

 _ninjitas han entrado;_

 _y al Kenji que está en la cuna rin, rin_

 _yo me remendaba yo me remendé_

 _yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité,_

 _los pañales le han cambiado._

 _Kaoru, Kaoru ven acá volando,_

 _que los pañalillos los están lavando._

.-.-.

—¡¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?!

El niño ya algo asustado nadó más rápido alejándose de aquella luz con todos sus iluminados, estando ya lejos viéndola casi imperceptible suspiró, al fin se había alejado de esa locura, o al menos eso pensó antes de que frente a si una nueva luz apareció

Esta escena lo impactó aún más que los anteriores creándole un tic en el ojo sin darse cuenta, pues frente a si tenía a Sanosuke con orejas y cola de burro y parado en 4 patas con una embocadura en su rostro y boca siendo montado en la espalda por una alegre Misao.

.-.-.

 _Con mi Sanito sabanero voy camino del Aoiya_

 _con mi Sanito sabanero voy camino del Aoiya_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

 _El lucerito mañanero ilumina mi sendero_

 _el lucerito mañanero ilumina mi sendero_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

.-.-.

De repente a la escena entra un aoshi también en 4 patas con embocadura en rostro siendo arreado por la ninja

.-.-.

 _Con mi Aoshi voy cantando, mi Sanito va trotando_

 _con mi Aoshi voy cantando, mi Sanito va trotando_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

 _si me ven, si me ven, voy camino del Aoiya_

 _tuquituquituqui, tuquituquita_

 _apurate mi Sanito que ya vamos a llegar_

 _tuquituquituqui, tuquituquita_

 _¡Apúrate mi Sanito que vamos a ver a Kenji ya!_

.-.-.

—¿Y otra vez ese dichoso Kenji?...¡Necesitaré terapia para superar todo esto! ¡Que ya termine este tormento!

De repente todo obscureció incluso el perdió la luz propia que en el transcurso de ese largo viaje había emanado. Temió con su grito y petición haber afectado en algo el equilibrio de ese extraño mundo más después de largos minutos la luz al fin se dio.

Pero era extraño, no era una luz frente a él como antes sino que desde arriba lo estaba iluminando a él.

Decidió verificar si también había vuelto la luz que emanaba de sí mismo, y al verse las manos pegó un grito.

—¡¿P-pezuñas?!

Y efectivamente así era, siguió analizando su cuerpo y verificó que su ropa había desaparecido y en vez de ella un pelaje marrón había aparecido, sus cuatro extremidades ahora eran patas terminadas en pezuñas y su cabeza coronada estaba con unas pequeñas y graciosas astas bajo las cuales una mata de pelo negro puntiagudo se alzaba; en su parte trasera la pomposa colita se movía y en su cara… ¡Oh, en su cara una luz roja sobresalía!

Al darse cuenta de este detalle la luz que lo iluminaba se amplió descubriendo que todos los anteriores protagonistas de las extrañas actuaciones estaban a su alrededor.

Estando en medio de ese círculo de amigos algo inesperado sucedió, pues todos juntos comenzaron a cantar con emoción.

 _.-.-._

 _Era Yahiko un reno_

 _que tenía la nariz,_

 _roja como un tomate_

 _y de un brillo singular_

 _Todos Kenshingumi_

 _se reían sin parar,_

 _y nuestro buen amigo_

 _solo y triste se quedó_

 _Pero navidad llego_

 _Santa Claus bajo_

 _y a Yahiko lo eligió,_

 _por su singular nariz._

 _Tirando del trineo_

 _fue Yahiko sensación,_

 _y desde aquel momento_

 _toda burla se acabó._

 _.-.-._

—¡NOOOOOOOO!

Con sudor frío el niño despertó y se sentó viendo con temor todo a su alrededor.

Mediante la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana pudo verificar que se encontraba en su cuarto solo, y aliviado suspiró.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla, menos mal –susurró para sí mismo aliviado- creo que esto de la navidad me está afectando demasiado.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando al fin se calmó, volvió a acostarse para retomar su descanso, últimamente tantas emociones lo tenían exhausto.

Con el niño volviendo donde Morfeo, los hasta ahora inmóviles prometidos se alejaron en silencio; definitivamente no volverían a esconderse detrás del shoji del joven con la grabadora para hacerlo escuchar villancicos hasta en los sueños.

* * *

 **Nota:**

-Algunas líneas de las primeras partes de este fanfic siguen, con ciertas alteraciones, las palabras emitidas por el Grinch en la adaptación animada de 1966 de ¡Cómo el Grinch robó la navidad! de Dr Seuss.

-Los villancicos originales pertenecen a cada uno de sus respectivos autores, fueron modificados con el fin de coincidir con la temática del fic.


	5. Muerdago

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Claro que sí, es el momento perfecto.

—¿No es muy apresurado? Digo, no estaré irrespetando su honor y…

—¡Al diablo esos pretextos Kenshin! ¡Estás a dos meses de casarte con ella y no la has besado más de una vez en los labios! ¿Quieres que piense que aquel beso no te gustó? ¡Ahora ve allá y bésala!

El Samurai asintió cogiendo valor y se dirigió hacia su prometida la cual estaba bajo un muérdago distraída viendo por la ventana. El niño tenía razón, él solo se había atrevido a besar los dulces labios de Kaoru el día en que se comprometieron; desde allí la timidez, y el temor a no poder controlarse después, lo había cohibido a tal punto de darle besos solo en las manos, mejilla o entre los cabellos. Pero hoy ya no sería así.

Yahiko lo vio a lo lejos con orgullo, le había resultado tedioso el saber que estaban invitados a una fiesta navideña en el Dojo Maekawa y que, por supuesto, lo obligarían a ir; pero al tener la oportunidad de ver este momento a su parecer épico no le parecía tan malo ese hecho.

Él había sido uno de los que más se había alegrado al saber del compromiso de su héroe y su casi hermana, y aunque no lo demostrase, esa felicidad aún lo embargaba.

Si bien la época de navidad no le gustaba había un detalle en ella que si recordaba inevitablemente le sacaba una sonrisa.

—Pequeño y mágico muérdago…

Susurró casi inaudiblemente mientras veía como el samurái finalmente tomaba en un cálido beso a su futura esposa frente a la ventana por la cual se veían los níveos copos de nieve caer.

—Pequeño y querido muérdago…

Sonrió al sentir que a su lado a la compañera que le permitieron llevar a aquella festividad se había vuelto a acercar y observaba la misma romántica escena que él; la miró de reojo a su novia una vez más, sin duda otro punto a favor de la navidad era poder ver a Tsubame aún más linda de lo normal.

—Tal como nuestra navidad pasada–indicó el niño sonriéndole, podía ser un patán con los demás, pero desde que Tsubame era su novia se había desvivido por tratarla cual princesa ya que eso era para él, su princesa- ¿Recuerdas?

—Imposible olvidar nuestro primer beso Yahiko-kun-indicó la niña apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante- debo confesar que por esa razón me gusta aún más la navidad.

El jovencito tomó la mano de su novia con cariño y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Vamos, dejemos a los tórtolos solos, me parece que más allá hay otro muérdago con la intención de ser el pretexto perfecto para robarte un beso.

Tsubame se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por su pequeño caballero, sabiendo que él la besaría con dulzura e inocencia digna del amor de niñez, respetando siempre sus decisiones y anteponiendo siempre el respeto.

Por su lado Yahiko pensaba que hoy había descubierto dos cosas que le gustaban de navidad porque eran pretextos perfectos para salir de la rutina y vencer los miedos: Las fiestas y los muérdagos.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

Capítulo cortico pero espero les gustase.

Yo nunca he besado bajo un muérdago… es más… ¡Nunca he visto "cara a cara" un muerdago! ¿Y ustedes?

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	6. Santa Claus

—Querido Kenshin, ¿Acaso no conoces el significado de la palabra sutil?

—¿Oro? Claro que si Kaoru koishii

—Ya veo, entonces… ¡¿Por qué rayos hay un inmenso letrero en la puerta del dojo?!

La voz de la kendoka resonó por todo el recinto alterando a la gente que hacía fila delante de la mesa donde se encontraba Kenshin en la cual reposaba un pequeño cartelito que rezaba "Audiciones aquí".

—Cuando te pedí que buscaras a alguien que hiciera el papel de Santa Claus-increpó la chica un una vena palpitando en su frente por el enojo-te dije que fuera de forma sutil para que no se de cuenta Yahiko… ¡Y tú vas y pones en la puerta del dojo un cartel diciendo "Se busca hombre que finja ser santa, pago al final del servicio, venir con traje (Y si traen renos y trineo mejor), informes aquí"!

—Pero el tipo y color de letra del cartel es sutil y…

—¡Sutil mis calcetas! ¡Ahora la casa está llena de gamberros!

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento chicos-se disculpó ante el grito general de la multitud que hacía fila para el casting- no es nada personal pero… ¡Largo todos!

Ante el grito los hombres comenzaron a salir del recinto poco a poco mientras se quejaban del tiempo desperdiciad.

—Pero koishii, los candidatos… –indicó con tono cariñoso y conciliador el rojizo- además alguien me aseguró que esto sería sutil…

—¿Quién en su Sano juicio diría…?

—¡Yo!

—Con razón –una gota bajó por la sien de la chica al vislumbrar salir y acercarse de entre la multitud roja y blanca que se alejaba a un reconocible Sanosuke vestido de Santa como los demás- me rindo, allá ustedes solo espero que Yahiko no se de cuenta…

—Tarde busu

Kaoru se llevó una mano al rostro al ver detrás de si al niño mirándolos a todos con cara de pocos amigos. La ira de la chica iba aumentando y los dos hombres mayores lo supieron que debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¡Mira Yahiko!-indicó el samurái Señalando a su amigo luchador- ¡Es Santa Claus!

—¡JEJEJE, Feliz navidad Yahiko!

—Oh, oh…

—Así es Kenshin, "oh oh" por el cabeza de pollo que acaba de cavar su propia tumba…

Cuando la segunda mano de la chica cubrió su rostro supieron que difícilmente saldrían de ese atolladero.

—Es jojojo… ¡JOJOJO!

Yahiko y Kenshin dieron un paso atrás mientras observaban como Kaoru con bokken en mano le daba un castigo a Sanosuke mientras liberaba sus propias frustraciones.

Ni el niño ni el samurái abogarían por su amigo, el primero porque esa actuación de santa aun siendo tan corta había sido la peor del siglo y el segundo porque estando tan cerca su compromiso prefería que su dulce y tierna prometida desquitara su furia con otro que no fuese el, luego le agradecería a su amigo por su sacrificio.

Tras unos quince minutos Kaoru se cansó y se fue a sentar dejando a un Sanosuke molido con una pila de chichones en su cabeza tan alta que ni el sombrero de santa lograba cubrirlo.

La chica agotada se sentó entre el niño y el samurái, suspiró.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? La sorpresa para ti ya está arruinada –indicó señalando levemente a su pupilo- pero igual le prometí a Tae y a los niños pequeños del dojo Maekawa que hoy estaría Santa Claus aquí ¡Vendrán muchos y en lugar se Santa encontrarán a un pollo navideño mal actor apaleado!

—¿Quiere que traiga a los demás Santas?

—No, antes de hablar contigo los estuve observando a lo lejos, ninguno llenaba mis expectativas.-comenzó la chica a contar con sus dedos- Sus trajes estaban roídos, eran muy escuálidos, tanto que ni con sacos llenos de heno en el estomago mejoraban… y las barbas ¡Oh, las barbas! Obviamente falsas y que contrastaban con sus cabellos negros… nonono. Así no es Santa ¡Ellos transmitían ese espíritu navideño!

—¿Y que dices del cabeza de pollo?-indicó el niño intentando aportar de buena manera a la situación- Su barba es falsa y se le ve el cabello castaño pero al menos el traje es bonito.

—No tenemos todo el día para que aprenda la risa de Santa…

—Jou-chan de poca fe, ya me la aprendí-indicó el luchador parándose en pose victoriosa mientras se aclaraba a garganta- ¡JIJIJI, Feliz Hanukka!

Se dio un largo momento de profundo silencio en el cual lo único que se movió en el lugar fue una rodadora que se circuló con el viento

—Necesitamos un milagro o Estaremos perdidos…

De repente la puerta del dojo que habían dejado cerrada los anteriores Santas se abrió de par en par y un encapuchado se fue acercando a donde el cuarteto se encontraba

Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke se pusieron en guardia colocándose frente a Kaoru, después del Jinchuu habían quedado en una posición sobreprotectora con ella.

Mas la chica sin dejarse apabullar se puso de pie para poder ver al extraño encapuchado que ya estaba frente a los demás.

—¿Aún necesitan un santa?

Los azules ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par mientras se abría paso entre la barrera que eran sus amigos ¿Sería posible? ¡No podía equivocarse, ella conocía esa voz!

—¡Enishi!

El brillo de unos lentes se vislumbró bajo la capucha de la capa la cual el chico mandó a volar dejando ver una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Me extrañaron, ¿Verdad?

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayas vuelto-indicó la chica entusiasmada- ¡Y justo para vísperas de navidad!

—Pues ya que ustedes antes de irme me invitaron pensé ¿Por qué no?

—Nos alegra su visita Enishi-agregó el samurái con sonrisa sincera

—A mi de igual forma me alegra estar de vuelta Himura, aunque me alegra más el ver aún esa sortija en la mano de Kaoru, significa que no has arruinado nada desde que me fui y los planes siguen en marcha.

El Samurai asintió con sonrisa nerviosa mientras su prometida se sonrojó acariciando su sortija.

—Efectivamente- asintió con cálida sonrisa aún sin creerse que su sueño de ser la señora Himura se cumpliría- ¿Irás a la boda verdad?

—No me lo perdería por nada.

—A todo esto-interrumpió el luchador- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Pues –tomó aire y prosiguió- después de ya ver a estos dos tortolos finalmente con su amor declarado decidí que mi estadía aquí no tenía sentido, mi vida en si no lo tenía tanto como creía asi que le pedí a Saito me diera unos meses libres para meditar y poder reorganizar mi vida y pensamientos.

—Cierto que trabajabas con el-acotó el luchador- ¿Y el lobo te dio permiso así como así?

—Pues no, en el tiempo que estuve de retiro por las montañas también tuve el trabajo de destruir una red de maleantes que traficaban droga y esclavos por esas vías casi inaccesibles para no ser detectados. Termine mi retiro, termine la misión, entregue el informe y aquí estoy.

—Y… -mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo el niño preguntó- ¿Por qué estas así?

Por cortesía nadie le había preguntado el motivo de su apariencia, era Enishi pero no era Enishi a la vez.

Aunque seguía tan fornido como siempre, incluso más que antes, su cabello blanco ya no se encontraba en el estilo anterior, sino que había crecido notablemente confundiéndose incluso con la abundante y mullida barba blanca que ahora adornaba su cara.

—Pues lo primordial era la meditación y la misión, el aspecto personal quedó en segundo plano, además la barba ayuda a que no identifiquen mi verdadera identidad fácilmente ¿No creen?

—Pues si, si Kaoru-dono no hubiese dicho quien eras me hubiese costado reconocerle, incluso su ki es diferente Enishi.

—Gracias a la meditación-indicó el peliblanco dando una ladeada y leve sonrisa, todos lo percibían con un aura pacífica- Cuando fui donde Saito casi me sacan por pensar que era un mendigo, me dijo que me corte la barba y el cabello inmediatamente pero camino al barbero me encontré con una tracalada de Santa Claus en el pueblo que se quejaban de haber sido descartados de un dojo por una chica gritona sin haber audicionado… simplemente até cabos.

La chica se ruborizó de vergüenza por ser considerada gritona y los demás entredientes rieron

—Además-indicó tratando de dejar la vergüenza y mirando de soslayo a su prometido- el sutil letrero de la puerta debió darte a conocer que diste en el clavo.

—Jaja, pues si con semejante anuncio no hay como perderse ¡Por poco y lo publican en el diario!

—Eso ya hubiese sido demasiado, ¡Jajaja!

En ese momento todos rieron mientras Kenshin riendo también traba de ocultar el nerviosismo y dando gracias por dentro de ese día no haber comprado el periódico.

—Entonces reitero mi pregunta ¿Aun necesitan un Santa?

—¡Si y eres perfecto para eso! –Indicó alzando el pulgar la muchacha- ¡Tu barba fue hecha para el empleo!

—No hay problema… ¿Y la paga?

—Podemos pagarte dándote las tres comidas al día –explicó el Samurai pero al ver que Enishi veía con miedo a Kaoru se apresuró a agregar- Yo sería quien cocinaría.

Enishi suspiró, aún no se le pasaba el mal sabor de boca de las comidas que la chica preparó en la isla, pero al saber que el samurái cocinaría y con la buena reputación de chef que tenía no le molestaba la idea… aun así.

—Me parece bien, pero además de eso necesitaría dinero, ustedes saben es diciembre, siempre hay gastos extra y yo que recién vengo de las montañas….

—Oh… -se entristeció la muchacha- pues la verdad como para un salario no tenemos…

El peliblanco sopesó la situación y cuando una idea vino a su mente sonrió

—Ya tengo la solución

* * *

—¡¿Cobrar por entrada?!

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Cálmense Yahiko y Sano, no me parece lo mejor pero tampoco podemos pedirle que trabaje gratis ¿Verdad Kenshin?

—Exacto, además chicos no es un valor muy caro, más bien es económico a como he escuchado estaban los santa Claus en los barrios más lujosos de Tokio –aportó el samurái el cual el día anterior había estado cotizando Santas por allí y por allá- es más un valor simbólico y me impresiona que no pidiese más.

Terminaron los prometidos de hacer el cartel y se dirigieron con sus amigos a sacar el cartel anterior y colgar el nuevo "¡Ven y conoce a Santa Claus! Valor por persona X$" y volvieron al interior de la casa.

—Bueno chicos, agarren sus utensilios que es hora de limpiar y arreglar, debemos dejar el patio hermoso para los pequeños visitantes que vendrán -mientras los chicos cogían lo necesario Kaoru puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo de la cinta roja- usted señor primero se tiene que ir a cambiar.

—¿Qué? –Protestó el luchador- ¿Yo por qué Jou-chan?

—Enishi se está aseando para el acto, pero traje de Santa no tiene así que el tuyo le debes de prestar. Obviamente la barba no la cuentes, él tiene una autentica que lucirá. Ve a desnudarte, déjale la ropa en el cuarto de huéspedes y vuelve vestido normal.

Refunfuñando el luchador se fue a cambiar y volvió con su no tan limpia vestimenta casual pero con su variante navideña en las vendas y un singular gorrito, esta vez de duende, en la cabeza.

Rato después el recinto estuvo listo y nuestros protagonistas ya estando aseados y vestidos abrieron las puertas del dojo al entusiasta público conformado por amigos, conocidos y vecinos.

* * *

—Mira abuelito, ¡Es Santa!

—Sí, ¡Santa Claus está visitando el Dojo de Kaoru! ¡Ella debe ser su amiga!

—Así es queridas, ahora vayan con Santa, es su turno.

Dándole unas tiernas palmaditas en la espalda el Dr. Genzai las motivó a ir a sentarse en las piernas del ahora regordete Enishi disfrazado de Rojo y blanco, mientras el pagaba la entrada de las dos pequeñas.

Si bien Kaoru, que era la encargada de la caja, le había indicado no ser necesario que pagara, el medico insistió.

—No te preocupes Kaoru, no es un precio alto, aunque en realidad por ver esas lindas sonrisas en mis nietas ningún precio es alto.

La kendoka asintió y sonrió para luego enfocarse en otras personas cuyos hijos seguirían después de Ayame y Suzume. Por su parte Sano y Kenshin controlaban que la fila estuviera en orden y se respetara. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y festivo con todos los presentes alegres, todos menos Yahiko.

El chico veía como niño tras niño iba ilusionado a las piernas de "Santanishi" a contarle sus más íntimos deseos navideños, ilusiones en vano de esos infantes y que él sabía ese Santa tenía de Santo lo que Kaoru de buena cocinera o él de educado.

—Ilusos niños, como no se dan cuenta que les están robando -refunfuñó entre dientes para que nadie más lo escuche- Y esos padres que los dejan ilusionarse a sabiendas de que les están mintiendo… simplemente no los entiendo.

Ofuscado el puberto siguió con su trabajo mientras a ratos seguía lanzando miradas de odio al asiento cual trono estaba posado "Enishiclaus".

A él le habían encargado supervisar la salida de niños junto con sus padres para que ninguno se perdiese, y conociéndolo le habían obligado a prometer no decir ningún comentario malo acerca de la navidad o de Santa Claus para evitar que se arruine el momento tanto de niños como de padres.

Al poco rato ya dio paso a la salida a Gensai, Suzume y Ayame.

—¡Viste Yahiko! ¡Era Santa Claus! –indicó entusiasta Suzume

—¡Fue bueno con nosotras y hasta bastoncitos de caramelo nos dio! –Acoto su hermana con igual algarabía-

Las niñas no esperaron respuesta del chico y continuaron emocionadas hablando entre ellas mientras avanzaban

—No se por qué motivan los padres a que crean una mentira –indicó con leve voz, mas esta vez sí fue escuchado por alguien

—No lo veas como una mentira pequeño, sino como una tierna ilusión –le susurró Gensai poniendo una mano en su hombro- en cada etapa de la vida, el ser humano necesita algo en que creer para que su mundo sea mejor, y créeme que lo que más desea un padre, o en mi caso un abuelo, es ver a su descendencia feliz. Si puedo hacer eso por mis nietas no importa nada más porque si ellas sonríen yo sonrió y se que todo estará bien. Su felicidad es mi felicidad; su ilusión, mi ilusión. Recuerda siempre mantener viva una ilusión en el corazón.

Acto seguido el mayor le dio un bastón de caramelo y se fue con sus nietas que ya lo estaban llamando.

—Mantener viva una ilusión, ¿Eh?

El muchachito se quedó viendo pensativo al conocido santa, mientras hacía su trabajo de forma automatizada su confusa cabecita no paraba de cavilar.

Si bien le tenía un poco de recelo aún, no odiaba a Enishi ya, Kenshin hace algún tiempo le había hecho ver que al igual que el mismo, Enishi había sido una persona que garrafalmente se había equivocado de camino y que aún con esa cruz sobre su espalda intentaba enderezarlo.

—De cierta forma soy como el…

Pensó el muchachito, aunque sabía que sus rebeldías como ladronzuelo no tenían ni comparación con las masacres del anterior Enishi sabía que una mala acción era una mala acción y punto.

—Sano, Kenshin, Enishi y yo, todos somos iguales… Todos buscamos una segunda oportunidad…

Entre cavilación y cavilación llegó a una conclusión, sí, todos habían cometido errores anteriormente asi que su enojo no nacía de eso, sino de ver que Enishi sacara provecho económico de la ilusión de esos niños y de esos padres.

—¡Eso es imperdonable! ¿Para qué puede querer tanto dinero?-se preguntaba mentalmente- Si bien no cobra tanto por persona con tanto niño se está haciendo una pequeña fortuna, de seguro no cambió como dice, y aunque ya no mate de seguro sigue sin ser una buena persona.

Pensó en sus ilusos amigo que parecían confiar ciegamente en él y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Cuando acabe todo esto lo seguiré –se dijo a sí mismo- y averiguaré para que quiere tanto dinero este avaro, se lo contaré a Kaoru y a Kenshin para que dejen de por el estar segados.

Así siguió la jornada, con cientos de niños entrando alegres y saliendo radiantes al ver su pequeño sueño de ver a Santa cumplido.

* * *

—Bueno, ya me voy –indicó ajustándose los lentes y cargando su saquillo de dinero- luego les devuelvo el traje.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Enishi -se despidió la Kendoka con una leve reverencia para a la vez agradecer su estadía- lo hiciste excelente

—Si –indicó sonriente aunque cansado el rojizo- en verdad se metió en su papel y tiene simpatía con los infantes.

—Todo sea por los niños-indicó haciendo una señal con la mano para luego retirarse.

"Si claro, por los niños" pensó Yahiko cuando rato después de que el peliblanco se fuera lo siguió lo más cauteloso posible. Agradeció mentalmente que el de lentes se negara a la invitación de hospedarse esa noche en el dojo, eso corroboraba su teoría porque si hoy no se quedaba en el dojo pero mañana si, era porque de seguro planeaba gastar todo el dinero hoy.

—Ya verá, lo cogeré con las manos en la maza-susurró para sí mismo- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Pero si solo me distraje un segundo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Enishi se había esfumado, lo buscó por todas las calles sin encontrarlo

—¡Como un tipo tan peculiar se pudo haber perdido! ¡Iba vestido de Santa debería ser fácil distinguirlo!

Mucho rato después una piedrecilla cayó en su cabeza y al voltear vio entre la gente a Enishi andando como si nada pero esta vez cargado con un gran saco blanco aunque medio vacío a sus espaldas.

—Qué raro… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me habrá visto? –lo siguió con la mirada pero al darse cuenta de aún no haber sido descubierto decidió continuar con su misión- Bueno no importa que fue eso, ¡Ya lo encontré y no lo volveré a perder!

Para mala suerte de Yahiko no sucedió lo que esperaba, pues a Santanishi no lo perdió una… ¡Sinó hasta 6 veces! ¡Ya no soportaba!

Y lo peor es que cada vez que de rara forma lo perdía de igual extraña forma lo encontraba, y para su desgracia el saco en su espalda aún más lleno estaba; pero el ni idea tenía de lo que en su interior guardaría. Lo único bueno es que había confirmado su teoría solo faltaba saber el contenido del inmenso saquillo. Así que se puso a seguirlo para averiguarlo así tuviese que acompañarlo al final de su destino. Y así lo hizo.

—¿Rakuninmura?

Ya había anochecido cuando mientras se ocultaba vio a Enishi entrar a aquel deprimente lugar.

No aguantó más la curiosidad y descaradamente aún más de cerca lo siguió.

—¿Quién eres tu forastero?

—Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí…

—¿Perdiste a tus renos Santa Claus?

Decenas de hombres de no muy buen aspecto ni olor comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Enishiclaus.

—¿Qué?- indicó el hombre de blancos cabellos ajustándose sus lentes- ¿Me ausento un tiempo, me crece la barba y ya no se acuerdan de mi? ¡Que ingratos han sido!

Las malas caras de los habitantes del Rakuninmura se suavizaron al percatarse de esos singulares lentes y prepotente forma de hablar

—¡Esa voz!

—¡Es Enishi!

—¡Heeeey!

En un grito de algarabía los ahora amistosos habitantes se acercaron para darle palmadas a su antiguo compañero de recinto.

—¿Cómo así por aquí?

—¡Pero que barbota!

—¡Le robaste el estilo a Oibore!

—Jaja ya basta chicos y presten atención- indicó amable pero enérgicamente Enishi captando rápido la atención de todos- Aquí vine ya hace algún tiempo a morir, pero encontré una nueva vida y este lugar con sus habitantes fueron factores claves para esa transición. Ustedes son personas que como yo tuvieron errores en sus vidas, y al igual que tuve mi segunda oportunidad espero también en su momento ustedes la tengan… pero para eso tienen que creer merecerla también. Hasta que ese momento llegue y siguiendo la tradición que Oibore implantó, les he traído un pequeño presente para la ocasión.

Acto seguido Dejó caer el enorme saco al suelo, el cual de tan lleno duplicaba el tamaño de su dueño.

Al caer la tela del saco apareció un árbol de navidad adornado y de buen tamaño que a todos los espectadores deslumbró.

—C-como lograste meter algo así allí Enishi

—No preguntes, idiota ¿No estás viendo que es Santa Claus?

—Es la magia de la navidad

—¡Es la magia de Enishiclaus!

—¡No es todo muchachos!-indicó y de detrás del árbol una gran funda en la que por la belleza del árbol nadie se había percatado, apareció.- ¡Armen las fogatas y saquen las hoyas comunales que aquí traigo ingredientes para hacernos un banquete digno de los reyes!

Alegres los habitantes del Rakuninmura obedecieron a Enishiclaus y en menos de lo que esperaban todos reunidos alrededor del árbol comiendo estaban.

Con lo que trajo Enishi tuvieron para repetir hasta saciarse mientras alegremente conversaban y sentían más ligero y ameno el ambiente al rodear ese hermoso árbol que con las fogatas controladas se veía resplandeciente.

Desde que llegó hasta ese momento Yahiko se había mantenido oculto, quieto y anonadado sin poder creérselo.

—¿E-en eso Enishi gastó su dinero?

—Efectivamente chiquillo

Al sentir una voz hablando tan cerca a sus espaldas se sobresaltó, no sabía como pero Enishi se lo había encontrado y al ver su impresión lo observaba con gesto burlón.

—Desde cuando tu…

—Desde que partimos del dojo, eres un pésimo ninja, deberías aprender a esa chica amiga de Kaoru… la que parece comadreja con lombrices hiperactivas.

—Pero por que…

—¿No te descubrí? –se sentó a su lado y se rascó la nuca continuó- no hubiese servido de nada, se ve que eres cabeza dura como yo y si no lo ves no lo crees.

Hubo un rato de silencio en que ambos se quedaron observando para luego mirar a los habitantes del Rakuninmura que alegres hablaban del precioso árbol.

—Entiendo la comida… ¿Pero por qué un árbol?

—Niño algún día aprenderás que las personas no solo necesitan alimentar el cuerpo, sino también el alma, especialmente quienes hemos pasado tantos infortunios. El árbol no es un simple árbol, sino que aparte de dar calidez es una representación de valores y deseos de días mejores que anhelan los corazones. No importa si eres hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, siempre mantén viva una ilusión en el corazón.

Y pensando en estas palabras, tras despedirse Yahiko se marchó. Declinó la oferta de acompañarlos a cenar, prefería dejarles el alimento a aquellos que en verdad lo necesitaban y además necesitaba pensar.

—Nada era como yo creía -pensó sintiéndose avergonzado- ese dinero no pudo ser mejor utilizado.

Siguió avanzando por el nevado camino hasta llegar a su domicilio y sigiloso entró a su cuarto acostándose y arropándose por el frío.

Era extraño que pese al frío externo dentro de sí sintiese algo raramente cálido, el haber visto a Enishi compartir con los necesitados había movido algo dentro de sí.

—Ahora estoy comprendiendo esa frase que antes me resultaba incoherente-susurró para si- _Mejor dar que recibir._

Y así cayó en profundo sueño pensando en la solidaridad, la compasión y la idea de cuán importante para un ser humano era preservar así sea una pequeña ilusión.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

Pido disculpas por el retraso, no he estado de ánimos y estos dos días que si quise escribir estuve a full y con un genio de perros. Y así no se puede escribir algo con intento de mensaje positivo, una debe escribir estando toda relax y alegre.

Pido disculpas también si tiene alguna falla narrativa, semántica o yo que se, pero como lo he escrito en los pequeños momentos que me inspiro y estos generalmente son de madrugada puede pasárseme algún detalle por alto o faltar alguna idea conectora aunque espero que no.

El siguiente capítulo será el último, y creo que será corto como el anterior, pero como no se cuando lo publique aprovecho para desearles una muy feliz navidad-Hanukka-lo que sea que celebren o no celebren.

Pasen bonito y recuerden que reciban o no regalos, cenen cual reyes o mendigos, lo verdaderamente importante es el tiempo que están pasando con sus seres queridos. Eso es lo que vale a fin de cuentas y lo que queda en la memoria y corazón.

 ** _Felices fiestas._**


	7. Cena

Y finalmente el gran día había llegado

Nochebuena sería dentro de poco y eso a todos los tenía agitados.

Y aunque tenía a Kenshin, Aoshi y Enishi encargados como chef expertos, Kaoru con tantas órdenes a nadie podía dejar quieto.

—Pon la vajilla navideña -indicaba a uno- lustra los cubiertos, con esmero -señalaba al otro – Esta noche es Noche Buena, ¡Todo debe ser perfecto!

Le habían indicado al rebelde niño que la dejase ser, pues con el stress de los preparativos de la próxima boda, últimamente la kendoka era de temer.

Y casi sin refutar el niño accedió, pero su paciencia poco a poco se colmó

Mas antes de que pudiera pegar un grito, Sanosuke su amigo fue a su auxilio.

Así el niño fue a relajarse alistándose para la cena y cuando salió de su alcoba ya listo, vio que todo valió la pena.

En medio de la decorada estancia con lujoso mantel blanco de bordes dorados la mesa elegante se veía y resaltaba los exquisitos platillos que en ella lucia: Delicados piqueos tradicionales y extranjeros, arroz, patatas y ensaladas de colores abundaban en los cuencos, también salsas para el gusto del comensal y de plato fuerte pavo y cerdo no podían faltar.

Por supuesto los licores no quedaban rezagados, pues desde vino hasta sake para el recién llegado maestro Hiko habían comprado. Quien viera la mesa pensaría que era una de aristocracia, mas allí se exhibía el resultado de la colaboración de todos los buenos amigos que ayudaron en tiempos de desgracia.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo, y debo decir que estas guapo -indicó la kendoka de mejor humor y bellamente arreglada- de seguro a Tsubame al verte tan elegante querrá besarte en el acto.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder se alejó la chica para atender a los invitados que estaban llegando, en la puerta la esperaba su prometido que sonriente la recibió a su lado

—Estúpida busu-indicó sonrojado el muchacho- aunque debo admitir que hoy está menos busu que en cualquier otro día del año.

Sonriendo se sentó viendo pasar a los invitados y saludando de vez en cuando.

Estaban Genzai con las niñas que se abalanzaron para abrazarlo, también Megumi había venido y ya estaba peleando con Sano.

Los ninjas del Oniwabanshu estaban también celebrando, menos Okina al cual habían atado para que a las mujeres no esté acosando.

Hiko, Saito y Tokio también habían asistido, y mientras el policía conversaba de técnicas con el maestro, su esposa y Kamatari hablaban de vestidos.

Chou y Enishi, impresionados, escuchaba relatos de los viajes y aprendizajes de Soujiro mientras Tsubame y Tae oían atentas a Yutaro mientras contaba como vivía estas fiestas en su nuevo domicilio.

De tanta algarabía la habitación se llenó, pero lejos de incomodar a Yahikoeste hecho le gustó.

Sin embargo Kenshin y Kaoru al verlo observando ensimismado a su alrededor temieron que el niño en un arrebato hiciera lo peor.

Tiempo después ya amainó la conversación y todos a la mesa se sentaron para disfrutar del banquete a esplendor, mas antes de comenzar el niño de todos llamó la atención, provocando en Kenshin y Kaoru nuevamente desazón.

—De seguro-susurró la muchacha- dirá alguna grosería

—Koishi, solo nos queda tener fe en que estos días la navidad tocara de alguna forma su vida -respondió en igual susurro el samurái nervioso pero optimista y calló para escuchar atentamente lo que el joven diría.

—No me gusta la navidad, para nadie es secreto –espetó el muchacho sin ningún remordimiento- la considero una fecha sosa y de gasto sin sentido, más en los últimos días he aprendido algo nuevo: La navidad renueva ilusiones, y eso es esencial en estos tiempos. No está llena de hipocresía, al menos no tanta como yo creía, es una nueva oportunidad para reconciliarse y convivir más con las personas buenas que uno se ha encontrado en la vida.

Mientras el joven hablaba los comensales impresionados lo escuchaban y sin darse cuenta una furtiva lágrima de orgullo de Kaoru escapaba.

Con aciertos y desaciertos finalmente el niño había comprendido. Y aunque seguía sin gustarle al cien las fiestas sentía ya su objetivo cumplido.

—… y bueno, creo que mejor dejo me dejo de cursilerías porque si sigo hablando Sanosuke se come hasta la silla… espero sigamos pasando un buen rato ¡Feliz noche buena y que la cena sea de su agrado!

Tras el discurso del chico todos aplaudieron contentos, aunque unos más que otros demostraron este hecho, y sin esperar más inicio la cena degustando de bebidas y manjares sin pena.

Y después de la larga cena y el intercambio de presentes continuó la celebración con cantos, bailes y risas hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando la luna llena se iluminaba todo con su resplandor. Después de todo era muy difícil reunir a tanta variedad de personas para una sola ocasión, así que disfrutaron hasta el cansancio y la alegría lo valió.

Así fue como Yahiko, por vez primera disfrutó de estas fiestas, y aunque **nunca** creería en Santa Claus, debía admitir que un poco se había contagiado de la alegría navideña.

* * *

 **Bonus**

¿Nunca?

Sentía la garganta seca, así que despacio se levantó y con sigilo lentamente la casa recorrió.

Esquivó los cuerpos de los que dormían cansados pero sonrientes en el suelo, y algunas botellas que habían quedado tiradas por el revuelo.

Fue a la cocina y tomó agua y más aliviado el regreso emprendió, mas un sonido extraño capto su atención.

—Viene de afuera… del techo –dijo para si en susurro- suena a pasos, cascabeles… y gruñidos como los de los...¿Renos?

Su corazón palpito rápido mas intentó calmarse, "De seguro será Kenshin o Sano" pensó al asumir que de una broma se tratase.

Pero con la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana vio a los dormidos habitantes que estaban regados a sus pies, todos los hombres allí en la sala estaban ya que las habitaciones a todas las mujeres las tuvieron que ceder.

—Entonces que rayos...-dijo el muchachillo en voz baja pero la oración no culminó por quedar petrificado al escuchar un _"JO JO JO"_

Se asomó rápidamente por la ventana y distinguió a contraluz, un trineo saliendo del techo siendo jalado por lo que pudo contar eran nueve renos, al frente siendo iluminados por uno con una pequeña y brillante esfera rojiza y todos guiados por una rechoncha persona que en el trineo estaba junto con lo que parecía una gran bolsa.

Vio embelesado como se alejaba el desconocido, que incluso de la mano se había despedido.

Quedó largo rato parado y luego sin emitir sonido fue a acostarse a su sitio, pasando por el árbol bajo el cual algunos regalos habían aparecido.

 _¿Realidad o ilusión?_

 _¿Aún estaría dormido?_

 _Prefirió no pensarlo y nuevamente por el sueño ser vencido._

 _Cual fuere la respuesta, no lo pondría en vilo_

 _Igual esta sería la mejor navidad que recordaba haber vivido._

* * *

 ** _Deshonrada yo, deshonrada mi vaca_**

Si, lo se…ya pasó la navidad… pero sinceramente no me inspiraba para nada.

Al menos lo terminé dentro del 2015… cosa que por desgracia e irresponsabilidad mía no podré hacer con _Como declararse a Kaoru-dono en 7 días_.

Lo comenzaré a escribir desde que postee esto pero aunque será un capítulo corto no creo poder terminarlo dentro de este año.

Disculpas por eso UnU

En fin, espero pasen una linda fiesta de fin de año y que este nuevo año venidero sea lleno de bienaventuranzas para ustedes queridxs lectores.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad en este fandom y disculpen si mi escritura no es lo que esperaban y lxs ha decepcionado.

Coman rico y pasen bonito.

 **¡Feliz 2016 Ruroken fans!**


	8. Tradición

**_Tradición_**

 ** _parte I_**

Y el siguiente diciembre…

—¡Navidad navidad!

—¡Blanca navidad!

—Exacto Suzume y Ayame -indicó con cálida sonrisa- esta será una linda navidad.

Las dulces niñas canturreaban sin parar mientras ayudaban a Kaoru a adornar el árbol de navidad.

—Bien, -indicó alegre entrando a la sala con una bandeja- aquí está chocolate caliente para todos… ¡Koishii!

El Samurai dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y rápidamente fue a ayudar a la chica

—Cariño, no hagas eso por favor-le retó con dulzura mientras quitaba el adorno de su mano- permíteme ayudarte, déjalo todo en mis manos.

La chica suspiró y guiada por su esposo se sentó renegando.

—Kenshin,-dijo con un mohín- estoy embarazada no enferma ni inválida, agacharme o estirarme un poco no me hará ningún mal. Soy perfectamente capaz.

—Lo se cariño –dijo acariciando el abultado vientre de su esposa y dando un beso en el- pero ningún cuidado está demás.

La muchacha suspiró resignada y acarició los rojizos cabellos de su esposo; desde que se habían enterado que estaba embarazada casi no la dejaba hacer nada llenándola de aún más cuidados y mimos.

Tras tomar todos la bebida el tiempo pasó y finalmente Kenshin y las niñas llenaron el árbol de adornos, los cuales para no sentirse inútil fueron pasados por Kaoru.

—¡Que olvido más grande -gritó la mujer- nos faltó algo importante!

—¿Qué puede ser Koishi?, veo el árbol de cabo a rabo y… ¡ORO! Tienes razón, falta ese pequeño gran detalle

De repente escucharon que alguien anunciaba su entrada.

—¡Es Yahiko! –indicaron las infantes al unísono animadas.

El chico que venía de su día de trabajo en el Akabeko, entró y saludo con una cajita en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso Yahiko?-preguntó el rojizo

—Algo que les aseguro pondrá contenta a Kaoru

El jovencito abrió la caja y ante lo que mostraba los ojos de la futura madre se iluminaron, frente a ella en aquella caja una hermosa estrella de delicados adornos se mostraba perfecta.

—¡Cómo lo supiste!-preguntó la mujer

—Ustedes no se acordaban pero en la celebración del año pasado Misao pisó la anterior sin querer.

La mujer recibió el obsequio y se lo entregó a su marido mientras ella se levantaba y abrazaba al niño.

El muchacho por el estado de la dama ahora era más delicado y no rechazó el cariñoso gesto.

La chica se separó, le sonrió al chico y todos vieron como Kenshin ponía la estrella en su destinado sitio.

—Gracias una vez más-indicó la chica- no solo por haber gastado de tu sueldo en la estrella sino porque pese a que no te gusta totalmente la navidad te acordaste de ese detalle que sabías me iba a gustar.

El chico sonrojado se encontraba avergonzado pero no quería darlo a mostrar así que aclarándose la garganta con rudeza decidió a su favor la situación cambiar y sacar a luz un tema del cual no se podía olvidar.

—No hay problema –indicó el muchacho- solo debes hacer algo a cambio.

—Hmmm -La chica levantó una ceja mirándolo dudosa- ¿Qué deseas?

—Que tomen en consideración un nombre para el chico que está próximo a nacer

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que será varón? –Inquirió con juguetona curiosidad- Podría ser una chica tan linda como yo.

Yahiko suspiró y su lengua mordió, debía controlarse de no decirle nada malo a la chica, eso había prometido cuando de su embarazo se enteró por eso hasta de decirle "busu" dejó.

—Simplemente lo sé –indicó con algo de fastidio el niño recordando el extraño sueño que previo a la navidad pasada había tenido- solo tomen en consideración el nombre de "Kenji" para el niño.

—Me parece un lindo nombre- indicó Kenshin acercándose y abrazando de lado por la cintura a su esposa

—"Kenji"…. "Kenji"… ¡Me gusta en verdad! Y acariciando su vientre con su marido acerca del nombre comenzó a conversar.

Contento el niño el árbol observó, fijándose en la estrella que despuntaba con fulgor.

—Una nueva navidad, una nueva ilusión.

* * *

 **Parte II  
**

Y el siguiente del siguiente…

—Que bien, Kenshin Enishi nos confirmó que vendría-gritó tras leer una carta la ojiazul a su marido que estaba en la cocina, luego volcó su atención al infante que sonriente en su regazo se encontraba- ¿No estás contento amor? Tio Enishi vendrá a conocerte.

—¿Tio Nichi? -balbuceo tiernamente el pequeño Kenji

—Exacto, también volverá de China Tio Sano, explícitamente por ti.

—¡Tio chano!

—Si, te vio al nacer pero tuvo que partir-indicó el samurái entrando con un plato con papilla a la habitación- ahora volverá a radicarse aquí y te aseguro que travesuras contigo hará sin fin

Kaoru al pensarlo suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Ni le digas querido que de seguro cuando Kenji esté más grande canas verdes me sacarán esos dos.

—¿Más de las que te saqué yo busu?

—¡Buso!

Yahiko recién llegado del Akabeko apenas esquivó el jarrón que la madre del infante lanzó

—¡Te he dicho que controles tu vocabulario muchachito! Estos adolescentes de hoy en día respeto no han aprendido.

—Calma, calma Koishi –la tranquilizo su esposo dándole un beso en la frente y cogiendo a su pequeño hijo

La mujer suspiró y recordando las cartas leídas el tema cambió

—Yahiko a que no sabes, Sanosuke mandó una carta indicando que volverá para las fiestas; también Enishi vendrá y para darle una sorpresa a Kenji y ser Santa Claus la barba no se afeitará

—Eso es tonto, no es necesario que el haga eso ya que como bien sabes - pero al ver que la chica ya iba a refutar decidió rápidamente continuar- si a Kenji igual Santa lo visitará.

—¿Chanta?-indicó el pequeño haciendo manitas para que Yahiko lo cogiera

—Así es chiquillo –indicó recibiéndolo en sus brazos- Santa vendrá en su trineo jalado por renos y un regalo te dará

—¡Galo! –gritó alegremente el niñito

—¡Exacto pequeño torbellino rojizo!

Y mientras veían como Yahiko alzaba a Kenji en el aire a modo de juego los esposos se abrazaron y sonrieron. Aunque por un momento Kaoru pensó que el ahora adolescente le diría a su hijito que no existía Santa Claus, se alegró al saber que este comprendió que de los más pequeños no debía dañar la ilusión.

Esa fue otra buena navidad, rodeada de amigos y gente sin igual; asi el pequeño se integró a esta celebración en la que reunirse todos en el dojo cada año se había vuelto _tradición_. Esa fue de Kenji la primera navidad, un integrante más de esta familia singular.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola nuevamente!_**

Ahora si este es el final de este fanfic, iba a escribir el fin del otro pero recordé que habían unas ideas que me faltaban de plasmar aquí, y sin culminar este no podia seguir xD

 _Espero les gustase y nuevamente…_ _ **¡Feliz 2016 queridxs rurokenfans!**_


End file.
